miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Events are short cutscenes that can occur while out adventuring or when checking in on your Miis at the Inn. Certain Events can raise or lower a Relationship status between two Miis or give the player HP Bananas, MP Candies, Cake, or Gold. Inn Events After completing a stage and reaching the Inn, the Miis will go to sleep, restoring all of their HP and MP. Once the Miis wake up, sometimes, two Miis that share a room will have a speech bubble over them with three dots in it. Occasionally, a cutscene will happen that has one Mii wanting to go to another Mii's room. If you move the Mii into the room with the Mii they want to see (or the other way around), the speech bubble will appear. If you tap/press A on the speech bubble, an Event will happen. These events will raise the Relationship level between the two Miis. Sometimes, a third Mii will appear in the window and might gain resentment towards one of the Miis, depending on the event. Can't Sleep Event = Adventure Events Adventure Events happen automatically during exploration. Some events can give you items like HP Bananas, MP Candies, or Gold. Other events can restore or deplete HP (and/or) MP, gain relationship or resentment status, and some can just give information about things in ''Miitopia'''' or your Miis. See Events - Personalities for personality-based "talking" events witch gives more depth about certain personalities. See Events - Jobs for job-based "talking" events witch gives more depth about how certain classes work. See Events - Areas for area-based "talking" events witch gives more of a feel about the situation of the main game or the area. Adventuring Experience = Traveler These events will only trigger if you have a guest Mii from the Travelers' Hub and are usually dependant on the guest Mii's personality. Artist Tripped = Roles in ''Miitopia: Casting Call Some events are shown in Miitopia: Casting Call, most of them being in the Camaraderie trailer, for the purpose of showing the bond between the Mage and the Cleric. However, Camaraderie mostly dramatizes the scenarios to make a stronger impact. Events are nowhere featured in the Chosen Ones trailer. The Camaraderie trailer starts off with a scenario similar to the Tripped event. The Mage, while skipping, trips. The Cleric then decides to help them out, leading the two to start their friendship. The two start off with the Exercise event, followed by the Present Event where the Mage gives the Cleric a present. Eventually, the Cleric asks the Mage who their Favorite Person is, to which the latter playfully doesn't answer. Both the Cat and the Warrior stalk these events. Nevertheless, the events that follow will eventually lead to the Mage and the Cleric's quarrel. The Warrior is seen giving a present to the Cleric, to which the Mage sees. The Mage then imagines the Tripped event happening like in the beginning of the trailer, except that it happens during sunset and the Cleric doesn't notice. Instead, they are seen laughing alongside the Warrior. After gaining full resentment towards the Cleric, the Mage then trips over the former, similarly to the Tired and Cranky event, except that on this scenario, it was on purpose. During the end of the Camaraderie trailer, everything is resolved, and the Mage and the Cleric reminiscence the events that have come and go during their journey. Similar to the Otherworld event Any Regrets?, the former asks the latter if they have anything they want to get off their chest before the final battle approaches. The Cleric is about to say it, but in the end, prefers to keep it in until it all comes to an end. The two then look at each other endearingly. There is one event that is shown in the Venture Forth trailer, similar to the New Clothing Talk event. The Cat complements the Cleric's appearance, leading the latter to get embarrassed. Trivia *A Stubborn Mii will always be referred to as female in a Kind Mii's reaction to his/her Friend Mail, regardless of his/her actual gender. Gallery General A Mii helps another Mii clean their room.jpg|A Mii helps another Mii out with cleaning a room at the Inn. Present 1.jpg|A Mii buys a present to give to another Mii. Present 2.jpg|A Mii tells another Mii they have bought a present. Present 3.jpg|A Mii tells another Mii to have the present. A Mii giving another Mii a present.jpg|A Mii gives a present to another Mii. Present 5.jpg|A Mii asks if it's okay to receive the present. Present 6.jpg|One of the possible random items given as a present from one Mii to another. Present 7.jpg|A Mii thanks another Mii for giving them a present they like. 87d69f08-1471-4c18-8ea9-a191fe2402ca.jpg|The Mii that was left sleeping returns in the middle of a battle, Their HP and MP restores and gains resentment from one of the teammates. Birthday.jpg|The Birthday outcome during the Blackout Event A Cool Mage gives up.JPG|A Mage with the Cool personality gives up on the first attempt of finding something during the Buried Treasure event. Laid-back_stopped_digging.JPG|A Thief with the Laid-back personality gives up on the first attempt of finding something during the Buried Treasure event. Stubborn Mii continues to dig.JPG|A Stubborn Mii insisting to continue digging Energetic Potion Bottle Event.JPG|An Energetic Mii about to drink from the mysterious bottle Airheaded Potion Bottle Event.JPG|An Airheaded Mii about to drink from the mysterious bottle Stubborn rejecting potion bottle.JPG|A Stubborn Mii refusing to drink from the mysterious bottle Cautious bottle event.JPG|A Cautious Mii throwing away the bottle during the Mysterious Bottle event. Rustling Grass event finds a monkey.JPG|A Mii finds monkey hiding in the tall grass during the Rustling Grass event. 25498421_1927230900938522_3343611782851043090_n.jpg|Blackout event result; a cat gaining resentment to all three teammates Monster pops out..JPG|A Scary Scorpion pops out of the hole during the Buried Treasure event and the Mii who was digging will be unable to fight due to being scared. Only happens once in Neksdor. Friend Mail Finding out about the letter Kind Finding Letter.JPG|A Kind Mii feeling something in her pocket Laid-back Finding Letter.JPG|A Laid-back Mii feeling something in his pocket Stubborn Finding Letter.JPG|A Stubborn Mii feeling something in his pocket Cautious Finding Letter.JPG|A Cautious Mii feeling something in his pocket Energetic Finding Letter.JPG|An Energetic Mii feeling something in his pocket Cool Finding Letter.JPG|A Cool Mii feeling something in her pocket Airheaded Finding Letter.JPG|A Airheaded Mii feeling something in her pocket Letter reactions :From top to bottom, going down left first, then right: Kind, Laid-back, Stubborn, Cautious, Energetic, Cool and Airheaded. Kind Letter reactions.jpg|A Kind Mii's reactions to Friend Mail Laid-back Letter reactions.jpg|A Laid-back Mii's reactions to Friend Mail Stubborn letter reactions.jpg|A Stubborn Mii's reactions to Friend Mail Cautious Letter reactions.jpg|A Cautious Mii's reactions to Friend Mail Energetic Letter reactions.jpg|An Energetic Mii's reactions to Friend Mail Cool Letter reactions.jpg|A Cool Mii's reactions to Friend Mail Airheaded Letter reactions.jpg|An Airheaded Mii's reactions to Friend Mail ''Miitopia: Casting Call'' Camaraderie Tripped_Casting_Call.JPG|The Tripped event, portrayed with the Mage tripping over Cleric_offering_to_help_the_Mage_Casting_Call.JPG|The Cleric offering to help the Mage Exercise_Casting_Call.JPG|The Mage and the Cleric exercising in the Inn, while the Cat watches Present_Event_Casting_Call.JPG|The Mage giving a present to the Cleric. while the Warrior and the Cat watch Favorite_Person_Casting_Call.JPG|The Cleric asking who the Mage's favorite person is, with the latter playfully not telling. The Warrior and the Cat are also seen watching them from the beginning of the event. Third_Mii_Watching_Casting_Call.JPG|The Mage, watching the Warrior giving a present to the Cleric Present_Event_Warrior_Casting_Call.JPG|The Present Event once more, only this time the Warrior is giving a present to the Cleric while the Mage is watching Casting Call Jealousy.JPG|The Mage's reaction to seeing the Warrior giving a present to the Cleric Mage_tripping_fantasy_Casting_Call_part_1.JPG|The Mage's fantasy after gaining resentment towards the Cleric (part one) Mage_tripping_fantasy_Casting_Call_part_2.JPG|The Mage's fantasy after gaining resentment towards the Cleric (part two) Tired_and_Cranky_similar_Casting_Call.JPG|An event similar to Tired and Cranky, but with the Mage doing it on purpose to the unsuspecting Cleric Any_Regrets_Part_1_Casting_Call.JPG|The Mage asking the Cleric if there is anything they want to get off their chest (part one of Any Regrets?) Any_Regrets_Part_2_Casting_Call.JPG|The Cleric keeping their secret in, waiting until the end of their journey to say it (part two of Any Regrets?) Venture Forth New_Clothing_Talk_Casting_Call.JPG|A Cat complimenting A Cleric's new clothes. Category:Miitopia Category:Events Category:Game Mechanics